The invention relates to a high-voltage solid-state switch designed to be connected in series with a load to be protected. The switch comprises at least two electric switching means connected in parallel, measuring means designed to measure a voltage at the terminals of the electric switching means and a main current flowing in the load. The switch also comprises control means delivering a control signal to act on opening and closing of the electric switching means according to the value of the main current flowing through the load.